


Stray

by Medie



Category: Dresden Files (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Murphy said it was a bad idea to take in strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt from [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s porn battle.

When I hung out my shingle, I had a lot of things in mind. All the usual stuff from the movies; romance, adventure, and I'd even throw in a hex or two for free. Oh to be that young and naive again. I aimed for the silver screen and hit the Sci-Fi channel instead. With tin hat villains, a plucky sidekick or two, and plenty of cheesy dialogue, I was usually one Mansquito shy of a Friday night timeslot. However, lately, my life has been more Showtime than primetime.

To make a really bad pun, the best part of waking up isn't the Folgers in my cup.

"Sam," I groaned sleepily, feeling a warm mouth sliding over my cock. Okay, so even when I was young and eager, I was _never_ that young and eager. But, hey, far be it for me to discourage the kid. He's having fun and I'm not exactly hating it.

Threading a hand through his hair, I relaxed. "Okay, okay, but you're doing all the work."

Sam snickered and I heartily approved as the sensation vibrated through my cock. "Fuck, yes," I said in a hiss, throwing one arm across my eyes. Dislodged from the pillow beside me, Mister let out a yowl of disapproval and bolted for the stairs.

"Gonna pay for that later," I muttered. Mister loved his morning nap on Sam's pillow and hell had no fury like that cat pissed off. Not that I particularly cared at that moment. Not with Sam's oh-so-talented fingers were doing unspeakably amazing things to my balls.

And Murphy said it was a bad idea to take in strays.

See, I met Sammy boy in the middle of the worst blizzard to hit Chicago in a century. I figured Mab was throwing a bitchfit so, being the cautious guy I am, I went out for eggs.

Hey, I like eggs. Anyway, me and my eggs were strolling through blinding snow and found Sam. Sweet Sam with the puppy dog eyes and shitload of untrained power. What was I supposed to do? Let him freeze that incredible ass off?

Long story short, I took him home, warmed him up, and we had ourselves a little chat. By the end of it, I got Sam and, now here's a twist, Sam got me.

Murphy didn't believe me. Hell, _Bob_ didn't believe me. I swear, my hand to God, that my motives were pure when I brought him home. It wasn't my fault that Sam Winchester could be a damn determined man when he wanted to be. Did I mention that he happened to want to be an awful lot?

Cause, yeah.

Leaving my cock (which was not fair, I might add), Sam rose up to poke my arm out of the way. "Up and at 'em, Dresden," he said, grinning down at me.

"Nah uh," I said. "I'm _asleep_, Sam."

His hand curled around my cock, jerking it slow and easy. Bastard. He knew that would drive me crazy. "Seem pretty awake to me," Sam said. His lips nuzzled my cheek and I squirmed.

"_Saaaammm..._" I opened one eye and looked at him. "I thought I told you to do all the work?"

"I never listen to you," Sam said. He leaned past me, fumbling for the lube on the bedside table. He wiggled it at me with a leer. "You love it."

"Drives me nuts," I said. Yeah, I was lying through my teeth and we both knew it.

Sam shook his head. "Asshole," he said, kissing me.

God, I loved kissing him. Which, y'know, wasn't exactly something I ever thought I'd say, but here I was. Saying it. Sam Winchester kissed like it was his last. Held nothing back, just opened up and poured everything into it. With that kind of delivery, who would mind a little morning breath?

Or a little work.

Did I mention the part where he's a determined bastard? I was going to sleep in this morning. I had it all planned out. But half a blowjob and a leer later and I was on my knees, holding onto the railing with Sam's hand wrapped around my cock.

His cock happened to be in another, much more interesting, location.

"_Fuck_..."

"That's the plan," Sam agreed, his other hand on my hip. "One of these days, I'm going to fuck you quiet."

"Not gonna happen," I said. "Better than you have tried."

Sam nipped my shoulder and I yelped, bucking into his hand. He kissed the same spot. I could feel the grin. "Bullshit."

Okay, so I had to give him that one. Really. We're talking gold medals and sex Olympics territory.

When I slumped onto the bed, Sam's bulk happily pressing me into the mattress, I started to drift again. Sleep was looking _fantastic_.

Which, looking back, is probably why Sam picked that moment. "About my brother..."

I really gotta stop letting that kid fuck me stupid.


End file.
